Indigo
by IndigoCrown
Summary: Mammon s'est sacrifiée et ça, Belphégor ne le supporte pas. Il ne l'accepte pas. Alors il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la faire revenir. [Cette fic se déroule lors de l'arc du futur et risque de ne pas suivre la trame originale. Rating M pour cause de vocabulaire]
1. Chapitre 1

Je me relance enfin dans les fanfictions et pour cette nouvelle ère, je m'attaque à l'un de mes couples préférés : Mammon et Belphégor ! Ici, Mammon sera de sexe féminin, je ne suis pas adepte du yaoi et je trouve qu'il faut une présence féminine dans la Varia, autre que Lussuria /POUTRE/

Je ne respecte pas réellement le manga, je reprend juste le passage du suicide de Mammon pour démarrer cette histoire. Après, ça sera free-lance, je risque de ne pas du tout suivre la trame originale. Désolée pour les fans inconditionnels, je sens que je vais refaire l'arc du futur à ma sauce.

Pour le disclaimer, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'idée et le texte ci-dessous sont intégralement de mon cru.

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Le départ de Mammon {Belphégor}**

Connard de bébé. Connard d'Arcobaleno. Connard de Mammon.

Tu m'as laissé. Tu n'as même pas pensé à moi. Je sais que ta condition d'Arcobaleno te pesait, que ta malédiction t'enrageait. Mais avais-tu réellement besoin d'en arriver là, de fuir ainsi ? Tu m'as laissé, Mammon, et je t'en veux. Je t'en veux de ne pas avoir tenu assez à moi. Je t'en veux pour ton geste, pour ta lâcheté. Je t'en veux de m'avoir abandonné, de ne pas m'avoir laissé le moindre espoir de te sauver.

Tu t'es jeté dans le vide devant moi. Cette image restera gravée à jamais en moi. Cette nuit-là, je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'ai même presque peur de fermer les yeux, le soir. J'ai peur d'avoir rêvé et que ça ne soit pas encore arrivé, que quand j'ouvrirai les yeux la scène se réalisera réellement. Je ne supporterai pas de voir ça une seconde fois. Je ne veux pas être impuissant une deuxième fois. Plutôt me jeter avec toi. D'ailleurs, j'ai voulu le faire. J'ai voulu te rejoindre. Mais le boss ne laissera pas un second membre de son escouade fuir. Lussuria me surveille. Squalo le remplace de temps en temps. On ne me laisse plus jamais seul. Ils ont peur que je fasse une bêtise. Qu'une nouvelle nuit de drame vienne.

Je me souviendrai à jamais de cette nuit. Comme toujours, tu dormais à mes côtés. Tu avais délaissé depuis bien longtemps le berceau que Lussuria t'avais offert, préférant ta couverture miniature et l'un de mes oreillers de qualité supérieure. Comme tous les soirs, alors que tu t'endormais en comptant les comptes en banque que tu avais vidés aujourd'hui, je tentais d'apercevoir ce qui se cachait sous ta capuche. Plus de dix ans que tu nous avais rejoints, plus de dix ans que nous travaillions ensemble, mais tu restais toujours aussi mystérieux. Ou mystérieuse. Je ne sais toujours pas et sans doute ne le saurais-je jamais. Même si je soupçonnais fortement ta féminité.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir. Tu gigotais dans ton sommeil. Ça ne t'arrivait que rarement, tu avais un sommeil généralement paisible. Je me souviens m'être redressé, t'avoir veillé. Il a suffi d'un moment d'inattention pour que tu m'échappes. Quand mes yeux se sont posés sur ton oreiller, tu n'étais plus là. La porte était ouverte. Au début, j'ai pensé à une envie pressante, un petit creux. Je ne me suis pas inquiété. Puis je t'ai vu. Par la fenêtre. Tu étais dehors, sous la pluie. Je voyais nettement ta silhouette de poupon encapuchonné dans les halos des lampes extérieures. Ni une, ni deux, j'ai fracassé ma porte vitrée pour aller plus vite et je me suis élancé sous la pluie, derrière toi. Les derniers mètres, tu as cessé de flotter, tu as commencé à marcher. Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu faisais, donc je t'ai suivie. Tu t'es arrêtée au bord du précipice. Et tu t'es retournée vers moi. Tu as esquissé un petit sourire, un de ceux que tu n'affiches que très rarement, un sourire sincère.

Puis tout a basculé. Tu as basculé. Dans le vide. Je me souviens avoir hurlé ton nom, je me souviens m'être précipité pour te rattraper. Ma main t'a manqué de peu. À quelques secondes près, je t'aurais sauvée. J'ai vu ton corps chuter, j'ai entendu le bruit des os se brisant suite à un impact trop puissant. Je t'ai vue te tuer. Sans savoir pourquoi. Sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Puis je me suis mis à rire. Je venais de comprendre. Tu me faisais une blague. Tu avais tout filmé, pour revendre la bande et te faire de l'argent. Je me suis assis dans la boue et je t'ai attendue. C'était une mise en scène, une blague. Tu allais remonter d'un moment à l'autre, te moquer de moi avec ta petite voix monocorde et sans inflexion.

Le lendemain matin, le reste de la Varia s'est assemblé autour de moi. Je t'attendais toujours. Des sbires ont été envoyés en bas pour retrouver ton corps. Ils l'ont évacué. Mais moi, je ne voyais qu'une poupée de chiffon, un artifice. Tu étais toujours en bas, tu continuais ta blague. Je t'ai attendue trois jours avant de flancher. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans notre chambre, Lussuria faisant les cent pas à côté de mon lit. Il m'avait trouvé au bord du précipice, évanoui et brûlant de fièvre.

Deux jours plus tard, nous étions tous réunis face à une tombe. Ton nom était gravé dessus. Le dixième Vongola et ses gardiens étaient tous là. Mais pour moi, tu n'étais pas morte. L'enterrement s'est déroulé dans un silence de plomb et tous se sont retirés à l'intérieur pour un dernier verre. Mais moi, je suis resté. Je suis resté devant cette pierre de marbre où était gravé ton nom.

− Alors Mammon, vas-tu faire attendre ton Prince encore longtemps ?

J'ai attendu. Encore. Les heures se sont écoulées. Et quand la nuit est tombée, une première larme ruissela sur ma joue. Je devais me faire à l'idée. Tu m'avais abandonné. J'allais te traquer, j'allais te le faire payer. Mes sujets n'avaient pas le droit de trahir leur Prince. Les princesses n'avaient pas le droit de fuir et de se suicider.

Et toi, tu n'avais juste pas le droit de m'abandonner de la sorte.

* * *

Comme tu partageais ma chambre, c'est moi qui fut chargé de rassembler tes affaires. Lentement, je plaçais chacun de tes objets personnels dans une boîte en carton. Ce fut en soulevant ta couverture que je découvris l'enveloppe indigo. Mon nom était écrit dessus, de ta belle écriture si identifiable. Je la tournais de longues minutes entre mes doigts, hésitant entre l'ouvrir et la détruire à l'aide de mes couteaux. La curiosité fut la plus forte.

« Prince stupide,

Si tu trouves cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et que j'aurais réussi. Ma mort n'a qu'un seul but : vous protéger. Quelque chose de terrible se prépare et mon existence vous met en danger. Mon sacrifice vous servira, sois en sûr. Je regrette de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais jamais tu ne m'aurais laissé mettre mon plan en œuvre.

Prend soin de toi et gagne cette guerre. Si tu y parviens, alors je reviendrai.

Au revoir, Belphégor.

Ta tendre Mammon.

PS : t'as pas intérêt à toucher à mon fric. »

Les lettres se brouillèrent et se diluèrent. Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre que c'étaient mes larmes qui détrempaient les mots tracés à l'encre. Mes doigts effleurèrent ce qui était encore visible. _Ta tendre Mammon_. C'était un secret qu'elle me confiait en guise d'adieu. Mes couteaux s'élevèrent autour de moi afin de réduire la lettre en confettis, mais les mots se brouillèrent pour en former d'autres.

« Protège-le au péril de ta vie. »

Une bosse se créa dans ma poche et je plongeais la main dedans pour en ressortir l'objet qui venait de s'y matérialiser. Sa tétine indigo. Je la levais à hauteur de mes yeux, la faisant briller dans le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi.

− Je gagnerai cette guerre pour toi, Mammon. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner ton Prince. Mais si tu reviens, tout te sera pardonné.

* * *

Une petite review ?


	2. Chapitre 2

J'étais très inspirée hier et voici donc déjà le deuxième chapitre.

Merci à **Zeilyinn **pour ton adorable review, ça m'a fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Et bien entendu qu'il y a une suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira... je compte bien réunir nos deux tourtereaux. [_Thank you very much for your review, **Zeilyinn** 3_]

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Nouvelle Brume {Fran}**

Je me trouvais au portail du domaine de la Varia, mes quelques affaires personnelles tenant largement dans la minuscule valise que je tenais à la main. Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le côté, observant le palace que j'apercevais au loin. _Alors c'est ça, le manoir de l'unité d'élite des Vongola ?_ Des ailes entières n'étaient que ruines et certains fumaient encore. Même à une centaine de mètre, je pouvais entendre les braillements des occupants, plus une sorte de brouhaha que des sons distincts. Je poussais le portail et m'engageais sur le chemin de rocaille. J'observais le décor autour de moi, ces jardins qui auraient pu être beaux sans tous ses éclats de murs et l'herbe laissée à l'abandon, poussant follement au gré de ses envies. Je remarquais toutefois un espace qui se démarquait nettement dans le chaos ambiant là, l'herbe était bien coupée, l'endroit était entretenu. Une tombe s'élevait à et, posée sur le marbre froid et poli, une gerbe de fleurs. Fraîches, me semblait-il.

Je continuais ma marche jusqu'à la porte, tandis que le brouhaha s'intensifiait et que les sons commençaient à se distinguer les uns des autres. Ainsi, je pouvais entendre quelqu'un brailler ce qui ressemblait à des « Voiiiiiiiiiiiii » furieux, des rires sadiques, des « Booooooss » éplorés et… et une drag queen ? Oui, c'était bien le ton maniéré d'une drag queen, je ne rêvais pas. Toutefois, nulle de ces pensées de fit bouger d'un iota mon masque impassible et désintéressé. Ignorant la folie ambiante, je toquais à la porte à l'aide du heurtoir ouvragé en forme de lion rugissant. Le silence se fit un instant, et la porte s'ouvrit. Un punk.

− Ooooh, un chaton abandonné ! roucoula le punk à la voix de drag queen.

− Voiiiiiii ! Dégage, Lussuria ! J'vais le découper en rondelles ton chaton abandonné !

− Maaaaaah, Squalo-chan ! Je ne pourrai plus rien faire du cadavre si tu en fais des tranches !

− SILENCE BANDE DE DÉCHETS !

Après la drag queen et l'enragé, le grand chef indien. Merveilleux. Où avais-je donc atterri ? C'était _ça_, l'unité d'élite de la Famille Vongola, la Varia ?

− T'es qui, déchet ?

− Fran, répondis-je d'un ton monocorde. Votre nouveau Gardien de la Brume.

Un silence choqué se fit. Du moins chez la drag queen, qui se tourna vers un autre personnage, qui venait d'arriver et n'avait encore pipé mot.

− Belphegor-chan, c'est le remplaçant de Mammon, fit la drag queen d'un ton hésitant.

− Ushishishi. Ce paysan ?

Ce furent ses seuls mots, car il continua paisiblement sa route et sortit du manoir pour se diriger vers la tombe. Je le suivis du regard alors que l'étrange blond s'asseyait au dos de la tombe, le dos contre la pierre de marbre.

La drag queen posa un coude sur mon épaule, mais je ne réagit nullement. Il y avait une pointe d'affliction dans sa voix quand il reprit la parole.

− Je pense que Belphegor-chan refuse encore d'accepter sa mort. Tous les jours, il va lui parler. Il était très proche de Mammon, il est fort possible qu'il ne t'accepte jamais comme son remplaçant.

Bah. Je m'en foutais un peu. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un boulot, une mission parmi d'autres. Je ne comptais pas réellement m'attacher. Ce n'était pas mon genre. Ce n'était pas mon but. Une fois ma mission remplie, je m'en irais.

La drag queen se présenta sous le nom de Lussuria, la _mama _de la Varia. Certes. Cet homme avait un petit souci. N'avait-il donc jamais eu conscience d'avoir quelque chose entre les jambes ? Enfin soit. Ce n'étaient pas mes affaires. Il me mena à ma chambre, attenante à celle dudit Belphegor. Par la fenêtre, je voyais la tombe et le blond. Il souriait et jouait avec un couteau, décapitant une grosse fleur. Il dû se rendre compte que je l'observais car il tourna la tête vers moi. Je ne l'entendis pas rire mais je vis clairement le mouvement. Soit.

* * *

La table était déjà dressée quand j'arrivais dans la salle à manger. Les sièges étaient tous vides et je pris donc place face aux couverts arborant mon nom. Je pris le temps d'observer le reste de la table, tant qu'il n'y avait personne. Je supposais que l'espèce de trône était la place attitrée du boss. Deux bouteilles de tequila trônaient devant son assiette. Hum.

Une des place était dépourvue de couteaux. Sans doute l'autre blond. Pour le reste, ça semblait plutôt normal. Ah non, y en a un qui avait droit à des couteaux à poisson et non des couteaux à viande. Une sorte de végétarien accro à la truite meunière ?

Les premiers convives prirent place, à savoir le type aux longs cheveux argentés –l'accro au fish stick- et une armoire à glace armé de parapluie. Sérieux.

Le boss prit place, s'empara d'une bouteille de tequila et s'en rempli un grand verre qu'il avala d'une traite. Il semblait de très mauvais poil et l'argenté se mit immédiatement à lui chercher des noises.

− Voiiiii ! Boss de merde, tu vas pas DÉJÀ te mettre à picoler ?!

− La ferme, déchet.

− Mah, mah, calmez-vous les enfants ! L'entrée arrive !

Et voilà que le punk efféminé s'y mettait. Un tablier rose à volants noué autour des hanches, il débarqua dans la salle en chantonnant, porteur de six assiettes qu'il déposa devant chaque couvert en pirouettant.

− Tiens, Bel-chan n'est pas encore là ?

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond, qui tenait entre les mains une masse noire et indistincte. S'approchant de moi, il me le fourra dans les mains.

− Ushishishi. Mon cadeau de bienvenue dans mon royaume, paysan. Portes-le, dors avec, mais ne t'avise pas de te présenter devant moi sans.

Je tournais l'objet entre mes mains jusqu'à identifier la chose. Un énorme chapeau. Ou une sorte de cagoule, je ne parvenais pas à voir clairement. Ah si. Une cagoule représentant une tête de grenouille.

− Bel-sempai, qu'est-ce ?

− Tu prends la place de Mammon, par conséquent tu _seras_ Mammon. Ou plutôt, sa grenouille Fantasma.

− Ah.

J'enfilais le chapeau sans plus de question. Je m'étonnais un bref instant que l'homme possède une telle chose dans ses placard mais sans doute l'avait-il prévu à la base pour l'Arcobaleno, une fois la malédiction brisée et son corps adulte retrouvé.

− J'en prendrai grand soin, Bel-sempai.

− Ushishishi.

Ainsi se clôtura ma première journée au sein de la Varia. Le repas était assez étrange, avec le boss qui maintenait son X-Gun sous le menton de Levi qui avait tenté de le nourrir à la petite cuillère, Squalo qui ne cessait de brailler parce que son poisson était trop froid, Lussuria qui faisait des avances graveleuses à tout va et Belphegor qui s'amusait à m'envoyer couteau sur couteau dans le chapeau .

− Bel-sempai, arrêtez ça, ça fait mal, déclamais-je d'un ton morne et dénudé de toute trace de douleur.

* * *

Une review ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici dont venu le temps... du chapitre 3 ! (Que ceux qui ont continué avec "des rires et des chants" se dénoncent !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Pour info, l'histoire va s'accélérer un brin à partir du chapitre suivant et ne suivra probablement plus du tout le manga. Je refais tout à ma sauce pour le bonheur de mettre Bel et Mammon ensemble x)

_Thanks Zeilyinn for your lovely review ! Next year I'm going to learn Spanish for my language studies... I hope we can discuss in your own language x) and I hope I can understand a little bit yours fictions in Spanish, I dislike using Google translator ...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Blank Space {Belphegor}**

Allongé sur mes draps de soie de qualité supérieure, je regardais le Pacifier gris, encore indigo il y avait quelques jours à peine, que je brandissais à bout de bras, le faisant tourner entre mes doigts. Trois jours que Fran nous avais rejoint, trois jours de plus où tu brillais par ton absence. Trois jours de plus où je me torturais l'esprit en me rendant compte à quel point tu étais devenue importante pour moi, au fil des années. Je m'étais habitué à te tenir dans mes bras, à te porter sur mon épaule. Fran était bien trop grand et trop lourd que pour récupérer ce rôle. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas qu'il reprenne ton rôle. Tout au plus, il pouvait tenter de se faire passer pour Fantasma, ta précieuse salamandre ouroboros que tu camouflais sous une apparence de grenouille. Et en parlant de ce freluquet… le voilà qui venait d'entrer dans mes quartiers. Je l'avais beaucoup observé ces trois derniers jours. Sa ressemblance avec toi était d'une cruauté sans pareille. Comme toi, nulle inflexion dans sa voix, simplement un ton monocorde et désintéressé. Comme toi, des stries sous les yeux. Comme toi, un Illusionniste. En même temps, il reprenait ta place, il ne pouvait pas conséquent qu'être du type Brume.

Je le haïssais pour ça. Du plus profond de mon cœur atrophié de prince sanguinaire.

− Bel-sempai…

− Quoi, paysan ?

− Le boss nous convoque. On a une mission.

Comme d'habitude, le boss était de mauvaise humeur. Ses X-Guns étaient pointés sur un Squalo furieux remplissant de mauvaise grâce la paperasse délaissée par Xanxus.

− M'avez fait attendre, déchets.

Sans autre forme de procès, il nous envoya à la figure deux dossiers reliés. J'attrapais le mien sans soucis, mu par l'habitude des méthodes expéditives du boss. Et comme je savais que le boss n'aimait pas perdre son temps à palabrer, je fis volte-face pour quitter les lieux, non sans envoyer une dizaine de couteaux dans le chapeau de Fran.

− Bel-sempai, arrêtez ça, vous allez finir par abîmer définitivement le tissu…

Un onzième couteau se ficha dans ledit tissu. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'y tenais réellement, à ce chapeau. Il ne me permettait que de me défouler en imaginant les traits de Mammon. Oh, bien entendu, jamais je n'oserais lancer de couteau sur l'Arcobaleno, alors je profitais que ce soit un autre qui incarne son rôle pour laisser sortir toute ma frustration.

À nouveau allongé sur le ventre sur mon lit, je tournais sans grand enthousiasme les pages du dossier de mission. Comme toujours, Squalo avait fait un bon boulot et tout était expliqué point par point. Mes pensées dérivaient sans cesse vers Mammon. Ce serait ma première mission sans elle. Sa petite voix neutre critiquant chacune de mes actions allait me manquer. Bon dieu, j'en arrivais même à semer des billets dans le manoir en espérant la voir réapparaître au coin d'un couloir. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que je m'endormis en serrant son Pacificateur contre moi, cette nuit-là.

_Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Il faisait sombre. Je ne reconnaissais pas le décor. Ce n'était pas ma chambre, je l'aurais parié. _

− _Tu en as mis du temps, Bel. Le temps, c'est de l'argent, tu devrais le savoir._

_Machinalement, je baissais les yeux. Mammon se trouvait là, sur le sol, des tas de liasses de billets éparpillées autour d'elle, son livre de comptes ouvert devant elle._

− _Mammon ?_

− _Yare yare. Qui d'autre ?_

_Abasourdi, je m'asseyais par terre, face à elle. Je tendis les mains. Je voulais la toucher, l'attraper, la serrer contre moi. Mais mes doigts passèrent au travers de son corps de brume et je vis les coins de sa bouche triangulaire se lever légèrement, ce qui équivalait à un éclat de rire chez elle._

− _Je ne suis qu'une illusion, Bel._

− _Une bien cruelle illusion, Mammon. Tu ne devrais pas faire souffrir autant ton Prince._

− _Tu fais erreur. C'est toi qui génères cette illusion, en utilisant le pouvoir du Pacificateur._

− _Je ne suis pas un illusionniste._

_Son infime sourire se fit plus énigmatique et elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de dodeliner quelque peu de la tête, m'observant. _

− _Pourquoi t'es-tu jetée de cette falaise, Mammon ?_

_Pendant de longues et interminables minutes, elle conserva le silence. Puis elle releva légèrement la tête et je vis des mèches indigo s'échapper de sa capuche. Je me concentrais sur elles pour ne pas avoir à penser à autre chose._

− _Parce qu'il le fallait. Je devais protéger le secret des Arcobaleno et c'était le moyen le plus sûr._

_Je ne répondis pas. Que pouvais-je bien répondre à cela ? Mais j'étais tout de même blessé. J'aurais pu la protéger, moi. Toute la Varia l'aurait pu, même cet impotent de Levi. Étions-nous si faibles qu'elle en était arrivée à préférer la mort à la défaite ? Je tus toutefois mes pensées. _

-Bel-sempai, réveillez-vous…

_Quelle agaçante voix. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant à savoir d'où elle provenait. Ne voyant rien, je me concentrais à nouveau sur Mammon. Ma gorge se serra._

_Une fois de plus, tu m'avais abandonné. Tu n'étais déjà plus là.  
_

Je me redressais brutalement et la tétine indigo roula hors de ma main. Fran se trouvait assis sur le bord de mon lit, une main sur ma royale épaule. Ah, c'était donc sa voix que j'avais entendue.

Ainsi, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par « _C'est toi qui génères cette illusion_ »… j'avais simplement rêvé d'elle parce que je désirais ardemment la revoir. Quel faible prince j'étais. Obsédé par une morte au point de rêver d'elle.

_Mais était-ce réellement un rêve ?_ J'aurais juré entendre la voix si reconnaissable de Mammon me la chuchoter au creux de l'oreille. Tant de cruauté dans un si petit personnage, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Après tout, le Prince Sadique, c'était moi, pas ce bébé haut de trois pommes !

Maugréant, je poussais Fran hors de ma royale literie à coup de couteau dans la tête et rangeais soigneusement le Pacificateur dans ma poche. J'avais hâte de finir cette mission. Je savais que Lussuria prendrait soin de la tombe de Mammon en mon absence, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Mammon était au Prince et nul n'est autorisé à toucher aux affaires du Prince.

− Allons-y, paysan, qu'on finisse ça le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Review ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello hello !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente, j'ai eu énormément de travail ces derniers temps et ça ne m'a nullement laissé le temps d'écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner 8D

Thank you very much for your review Zeilyinn, you're so nice =D

Merci aussi Wahnsinn pour ta review 3 je suis ravie d'être parvenue à te faire autant entrer dans l'histoire. Perso, j'ai pas arrêté de pleurer en écrivant les premiers chapitres (et mon dieu ça ne va pas s'arranger avec le cinquième, je le sens). Pour le PS, je trouvais qu'il fallait ajouter une petite touche bien Mammonienne pour casser un peu l'ambiance morbide x) ... je suis certaine que c'est une femme, ses lèvres sont hyper pulpeuses et féminines quand on la voit en adulte dans le manga. Et puis, il faut bien au moins une réelle présence féminine dans la Varia xD

Ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire et mon style te plaisent x)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – L'échec {Belphegor}**

Confortablement installé dans notre avion privé, un masque occultant posé sur la frange afin de me garantir le noir complet dont j'avais besoin pour dormir, je faisais mon possible pour m'endormir, serrant la fragile tétine indigo entre mes doigts. J'avais bien le droit d'espérer, non ? Même si elle n'était qu'une illusion, je voulais la revoir, je voulais moi-même mettre mon cœur en pièce lorsqu'elle disparaîtrait à nouveau.

− Bel-sempai, nous sommes arrivés.

Et l'autre paysan qui me secouait sans aucune gêne. Les couteaux filèrent, se plantèrent dans l'énorme chapeau qui ne le quittait plus. _Ô Mammon, tu es d'une cruauté sans pareille. Pourquoi faut-il que ce freluquet me fasse autant penser à toi ?_ Ah, c'est vrai. Je l'ai transformé en grenouille. En ta grenouille. Mais ici, ce n'est pas la grenouille qui quémande le baiser de la princesse, mais le prince lui-même. Mais quelle est sa malédiction, demanderez-vous ? Celle qu'on nomme maladie de l'amour.

Non, tout ça est bien trop rose et gnangnan pour moi.

* * *

Non seulement on m'envoyait en mission avec l'autre énergumène, mais en plus il avait réussi à tenir la carte à l'envers depuis le début. Nous étions complètement à l'opposé de notre destination, dans un quartier industriel abandonné, et la nuit tombait.

− Trouvons un endroit où dormir, décrétais-je.

− Bel-sempai, il y a peut-être encore des lits dans les dortoirs de la caserne, celle devant laquelle nous sommes passés il y a une demi-heure.

− Ushishishishi. Paysan, tu ne crois tout de même pas que mon royal corps se contentera d'un vieux lit rouillé ? Je veux un hôtel étoilé, sinon rien.

− Alors ça sera certainement rien, Bel-sempai. Ces quartiers sont vides. Mais pour le côté étoilé, vous n'aurez qu'à lever la tête.

Trois couteaux filèrent aussi sec. Pas question de laisser ce môme prendre de mauvaises habitudes en pensant pouvoir se moquer de moi impunément. Je grinçais des dents. Pourquoi diable était-il si impassible et dénudé de toute émotion ? Cela m'agaçait plus que cela ne m'apportait de satisfaction. Je le haïssais pour cela.

Ce fut finalement de très mauvaise grâce que j'acceptais de découcher dans la forêt cette nuit-là. Fran s'endormit sans demander son reste tandis que, sous les dernières lueurs du coucher de soleil, je regardais la tétine indigo en soupirant. Quelques heures après l'arrivée de Fran, la couleur indigo qui teintait l'étrange accessoire avait disparu, laissant place à un gris terne et morne. Sous les rayons rouges et orange, je regardais ton précieux Pacificateur, le faisant tourner entre mes doigts agiles. Puis le sommeil me gagna peu à peu.

_Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau sur un décor que je ne connaissais pas. Une montagne. Et pas de forêt dans les environs, à première vue. Étais-je pris de crises de somnambulisme ?_

_Un déclic se fit en moi. _Mammon._ C'était la seule et unique explication plausible. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite tandis que je la cherchais fébrilement des yeux. Bien vite, la déception prit possession de moi. Je ne la voyais nulle part._

− _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit sa voix neutre derrière moi._

_Je fis volte-face. Personne. Je fouillais les ombres du regard. Je sentais sa présence fantomatique. Je savais qu'elle était là mais, pour une raison qui m'échappait, elle ne voulait pas se montrer à moi. Dans un sens, je préférais cela. _

− _Un Prince n'a pas à s'expliquer._

_Un silence s'installa et je m'installais en tailleur dans l'herbe. Autant être confortablement assis. Et à sa hauteur._

− _Où sommes-nous ?_

− _Quelque part. _

_Quelle réponse claire et précise. Du Mammon tout craché. Si en plus elle pouvait me faire payer la salive gaspillée pour ces quelques malheureuses syllabes, elle le ferait, j'en étais certain._

− _Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Bel. _

_Je dardais sur les ombres un regard peu intéressé, par-dessous ma frange. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si je l'avais demandé ou si j'avais fait quoi que ce soit pour me retrouver ici._

− _C'est toi qui m'as amené ici, non ?_

− _Prince stupide. C'est toi qui use du pouvoir du Pacificateur, pas moi. _

_Alors, selon elle, c'était moi le fautif. Je soufflais bruyamment. Tout ça juste parce que mademoiselle refusait d'avoir tort. Quelle tête de mule. Elle était aussi butée que moi et, dans un sens, j'avais toujours apprécié ce trait de caractère chez elle : elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire, et encore moins quand il y avait du fric dans les parages._

_L'air se modifia subtilement et je sentis mon interlocutrice se faire plus alerte._

− _Tu dois te réveiller, Bel !_

_Et, sugissant des ombres, une forme floue encapuchonnée d'indigo me fonça dessus. Une forme d'une taille indéniablement adulte. Je n'eus pas le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées car le spectre indigo me traversa. C'était comme plonger dans un bain glacé. _

Cela me réveilla en sursaut.

Et je me retrouvais face à un énergumène aux cheveux blancs et un tatouage violet sur la joue, qui me souriait d'un air amical, même si j'avais le mauvais pressentiment qu'il n'avait aucune pensée amicale envers moi. Je regardais autour de moi. Fran avait disparu.

− Bonsoir prince Belphegor… je suis à la recherche d'une certaine Viper. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle voyageait avec toi.

− Mammon est morte.

− Ah, je me disais bien que ce ne serait pas rigolo si c'était aussi simple. Tant pis.

Un instant, le fol espoir qu'il tourne les talons et s'en aille m'effleura. Mais la mort de ma chère partenaire ne semblait nullement l'affecter. Il s'empara vivement de ma main et, surpris, je laissais échapper ce que j'avais serré compulsivement toute la nuit au creux de mes doigts. Le Pacificateur Indigo. Tout sourire, l'énergumène le ramassa.

− Comme c'est gentil de ma faciliter la tâche.

« _Protège-le au péril de ta vie_ » avait dit Mammon.

Et les couteaux filèrent vers l'albinos.

* * *

Ta-daaaaaaa. Suite au prochain numéro 8D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review 3


End file.
